theremainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Ryder / Ryder Hub
Camp Ryder was a small camp of 58 survivors holed up in the fenced in compound of a Ryder Truck Factory. Located 3 miles Southwest of Angier. The main building was a 2 story cement structure with few windows. It had two large bay doors that were welded shut and only 2 steel doors for entry and exit. In front of the main building was a square fire pit dug into the ground and lined with bricks. The residents of the Camp have built their own little shanty town out of whatever materials they could scavenge. The 10 foot tall fence line of the Camp was large enough that it too 10 minutes to walk it. The occupants of the Camp were primarily using the main road in and out of the Camp. When Lee brought up the negative aspects of this to Bus he said they could come in through the back were the area was cleared for power lines. The main road from the Camp was a wide dirt road that led to a two lane black top. The Camp was attacked on the 27th of July by Infected, the day after Lee, Angela, Abby and Sam were given refuge in exchange for Lee talking to the Committee about helping them. It turned out that the Infected found a hole that was cut into the fence by Milo's men and were attracted to it with a CD player playing a audiobook disc of Moby Dick. The camp had built a makeshift rain catch basin out of tarp and wood that provided the camp with water. They would still boil to water as extra precaution against dysentery. The night before Lee left to get supplies from his bunker it was made clear that they would be eating their last supply of food, estimated at 30 cups of rice. Occupants Bus- Nickname due to his actual name being "long and Greek". Defecto leader of Ryder when Lee first arrived. Bill Harper - 40 Something, Average Height and weight, Headed up the scouting and brought Lee to the Camp Miller- AKA Red when Lee met him. 20 something, really skinny, one of Bill's Scouts. Doc- The medical doctor for the camp. Actually a 4th year medical student that wears glasses and has long hair tied into a ponytail.. Jenny- College age woman that helped Doc. Josh - 20 something blonde man with a youthful look. Killed by Doc in the trip to Bunker #4 Steve - Father of the teenage girl that died during the infected attack on July 27th, 2011 Kara - Steve's daughter. She was grabbed and bit on the wrist by the Infected on July 27th, 2011 Sue - Was on watch when someone cut the fence for the July 27th Attack Stan - Was on watch when someone cut the fence for the July 27th Attack Kieth - older man in his 60's Jerry - Politically minded man instantly disliked by Lee. Known to not actually do work in the camp. Marie - The camp cook. She is also in charge of the camp food stores. Burkes - Gave coffee to Lee and his first team before they left to retrieve the supplies.